Of Santa and Pictures
by ShinakaStar
Summary: [oneshot] Sakuyasensei decides to do Secret Santa. Honda picks out Miho, Jounouchi gets Sakura, but Anzu gets...SETO! Coincidentally, Seto picks out Anzu, so the two are on a quest to give each other gifts. NEEDS REVAMP


Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh and I do not own christmas either. Just great. But I'm going to scream this time.  
  
Hiya there!! I normally don't write these kind of things, but I decided to in honor of christmas!!!!!!!! It's a one-shot and definitely going to stay that way, whether you plead with me or not. well, what ya waiting for, go ahead and read the fic, not this!!! But....NO FLAMES!!!!!! I'll use them to barbarcue my idiot cousin.  
  
Note:  
  
Anzu Mazaki = Tea Gardner  
  
Jounouchi Katsuya = Joey Wheeler  
  
Honda Hiroto = Tristan Taylor  
  
"i" talking  
  
'i' thoughts  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ transition to next viewpoint  
  
  
  
Of Santa and Pictures (don't ask about the title...i have absolutely no inspiration for them)  
  
  
  
"In light of the holiday, instead of the usual workload, we'll do this: I will give you each a strip of paper that you will write your names on, and you will put them in this box."  
  
Ms. Sakuya, Yugi-tachi's and Seto's English teacher, held up a small rectangular box, just enough to fit a checkbook in it. The students groaned in boredom and displeasure. They knew where this was going to; that next they were supposed to pick a name out of the box, and they would have to buy a christmas present for the person's name that they picked out. Only Jounouchi grinned as he was in pure bliss that he wouldn't have to do any work for his least favorite teacher and subject.  
  
As Miho distributed strips of ripped paper to each student, scribbling and scrabbling could be heard on the desks as Anzu immediately penned her name in a flourish.  
  
'I wonder who's going to get my name. I hope its Yugi or at least Honda.' Handing the strips back to Miho, now holding the same box Ms. Sakuya had showed to the class, Miho gave the box to her.  
  
"Ok, I shall mix the names up and hand the box back. Now each of you chooses a name out of the box. NO trades or anything of the sort." As Honda sat in the first seat to the left at the front row, he was given the box first and everyone could tell by the length of his smirk that it was Miho, his crush.  
  
'Just goes how much Honda willing to impress her.' Having sat in the fourth row, second seat from the left, everybody was bound to had taken all the good people already by the time the box, so Anzu merely looked out the window, where a snowstorm had engulfed all the buildings surrounding Domino High. Instead of just falling serenely to the ground, snowflakes whipped against windows and dissolved into a watery mess.  
  
"Hey Anzu!! Look at front of you, can't ya!!!?" Averting her gaze back to her desk, the box had landed right in front of her, and her classmates were staring at her to pick a name out of it. So sticking her hand into the box, she took out a folded strip while the next student sitting next to her, Yugi took the box. Unfolding it, her cerulean eyes widened in shock as Anzu read the name.  
  
'SETO!!??'  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"How am I going to buy someone a present when they already got everything??!!" Explaining her situation to Ryou, Yugi, Jounouchi and Honda, while walking home with them, they all sympathized with her, as Jounouchi bombarded Anzu with ideas such as dog poop or a run-overed pigeon.  
  
"This is rather a huge predicament here. Seto could afford almost anything he wants being a multi-millionaire, while we're just middle-class citizens, trying to get by with life." Anzu shot Ryou a glare that made him wish he could had retracted the statement.  
  
"WOW Ryou, you don't think I know that. And honestly Jounouchi, don't you think Ms. Sakuya's going to suspend me for giving Seto a bag of poop? We do have to give each other presents in class next week, so Ms. Sakuya will know that we DID bought presents to the person we got."  
  
"Geez, we're trying to help you and all ya doing is put us down. Didn't you ever heard of polite rejection?" Rolling his eyes, Jounouchi took out his strip, proudly showing it off to everybody.  
  
"But meanwhile, I have Sakura, the hottest girl in the track team!!" Everybody else falling over anime-style, Anzu sighed. What was she going to do?  
  
"Hey Anzu, you alright?" Looking down right next to her, it was Yugi, the kid that everybody had thought skipped all of junior high to had gotten to high school with his height. But it turned out he was indeed 15, and definitely not a smart aleck, so people just called him vertically challenged.  
  
"Yeah......how am I going to get a present for Seto, though?"  
  
Silence fell over the two, as the squishing of snow could be heard from under their shoes. Even Jounouchi and the others were silent, gathering up more sick and pessimistic ideas for a christmas present.  
  
"You can do a photo album.......Follow Seto throughout school and take pictures of him. It'll be like a-a.......scenes of Seto in School." Naïve, violet eyes twinkling at Anzu, she pondered over it.  
  
"Hmmm.......that IS a good idea......though I have to follow Seto around school all day, but it's better than these guys' ideas." Knowing that she meant Jounouchi and Ryou, they all shouted at her in unison.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
At Seto's Mansion.......  
  
'Of all people, it has to be that cheerleader!! Even Jounouchi no yarou(that bastard Jounouchi) would be better than her!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Crumpling the little strip of paper that he held in his hand, Seto stared down at the keyboard that he was supposedly going to press letters on to create a new revised script for a program.  
  
'Stupid assignment.......and I have to buy a present by next week. Forget about saying it's stupid, what to buy is more like it, if I'm going to have to have a good grade.' Tapping his desk with his fingers, his mind scrambled for ideas. Seto scowled. It wasn't like him to get so stuck on possibly the most easiest thing to do in this world, which was picking out a girl's christmas present.  
  
'She's into dancing and wants to go to New York to study dance.......everybody knows that. If I could somehow use that to my advantage........I can arrange for the dean there to meet with Anzu to see her dancing skills.......I doubt if she has any, but it's something.......and if the dean by any chance, likes her performance, he'll give her a scholarship on dancing and early admission to the university.' Picking up the phone that laid right next to him, Seto called the university.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Anzu had purchased a one-use camera at the nearby pharmacy since her parents had lent theirs to their aunt. Prepared to snap pictures of Seto all week long, or until she had at least 10 pages worth of photos, 3 pictures on each page, she waited at the hallway corner at the next day of school, pointing the camera at all directions. Particularly discouraged as Seto hadn't walked down the hallway to his locker, Anzu gritted her teeth hard. She wasn't going to make a fool out of herself standing in the middle of the hallway like this!  
  
'Where are you, baka Seto? You're always out of class the earliest!!'  
  
"Hey Anzu......you're actually considering Yugi's idea?" Jounouchi had his backpack slung over a shoulder and was raising a eyebrow at Anzu's activities.  
  
"Oh hey Jounouchi......you see Seto anywhere?" She pointed the camera at his face, finger on the flash button.  
  
"You're asking ME where that bastard is? Why the hell would I care where Seto's going?! He calls me a dog, small fry......every single name out of the book!!! AND YOU'RE ASKING ME WHERE HE IS??" At Jounouchi's rising volume, students from all around were staring at the two, as Anzu rushed them all away.  
  
"Jounouchi, don't be so loud!! I know you hate him, but you don't have to make such a big deal out of it!! Wait, THERE'S Seto!!" Running from Jounouchi to catch up with the CEO that was crossing the same hallway, he sweatdropped in an apprehensive manner.  
  
"Sometimes I think Anzu can be too weird......"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Somewhere Along The Hallway.......  
  
'God, he walks too fast!! I can't lose him!!' Loafers hitting the ground with a faint thud, as Anzu had to dodge oncoming people left and right, once having to swerve right into a kissing couple and receiving death glares from them. A few feet away from him, she again, put the camera to her eyes, positioning it so it'll focus on the back of Seto's head.  
  
'At least it's better than nothing.....' A fingernail about to press down on the flash button, Anzu's left shoelace had become undone, making her slip and crash on to the checkered board-shaded linoleum floor. And while having to be laughed at and called "clumsy" by her peers was one thing, she had accidentally pressed the flash button when she was about to crash to the floor, so rather snapping a shot of Seto's head, she had taken a picture of his feet!!!!  
  
'When I'm done with this photo album, I'm going to go with Jounouchi's plan, and dump dog poop on his head!!!!!'  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Kaiba's Office in KaibaCorp, On the Same Day.....(kinda OOC Seto here)  
  
"What do you mean you're rejecting my proposition!!!??? My.....friend's future career depends on this!!!!!" Catching himself before he blurted out to the dean of the New York University of Dance that his English grade depended on getting the dean to visit Anzu, Seto continued on with the conversation.  
  
"-......No, YOU listen to me!! If she doesn't get that audition by next week Monday, don't even think that KaibaCorp's going to supply your school with any more checks!!!!!......Hmmph, I thought so, I'll see it that you arrive at 10:10 am at Domino High next Monday."  
  
Banging the phone back into the receiver, Seto picked up the black Mont Blanc pen he was working with before, back into the grasp of his right hand, skimming through paperwork set on his desk.  
  
His afterschool routines were unlike any other in the school. Instead of the usual making-out sessions in a movie (Seto didn't have a girlfriend and even if he did he wouldn't ever in his life do THAT), or sports clubs, he went right to his company to work until 6 or so, then he went straight home. After mentioning the times to call him to the dean yesterday on whether he would considered going to Domino High to review over Anzu, the dean had called over today to say he rejected the proposition.  
  
'Nobody or any company dares competes with me by THEIR rules only. Maybe that's why their revenues are so low these days. Such a shame.' The phone rang with its incessant "ring, ring, ring" and pressing speakerphone on the black receiver, his receptionist answered.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, there's a girl apparently around your age at the front desk, who claims to be a representative for another company. A brunette, more preferably. She wants to talk to you about joining both companies together."  
  
"Hmm, a joint partnership......it may be beneficial to the success of KaibaCorp. Sent her up."  
  
"Right away, sir."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
To any other person that sneaked a glance at her, she seemed glamorous, what with all the expensive-like clothing she had strewn onto herself and the diamond earrings and necklaces that hung from her ears and neck. Sporting a red and white patterned bandana that covered most of her cropped hair and sunglasses, the girl did looked fancy enough to be a head of some company, though her clothing was a bit on the immature side. But unfortunately, that wasn't the case as the girl was indeed Anzu in disguise, and everything she was wearing or had on, were either designer fakes or just plain fake.  
  
'She fell for my story!! Now all I got to do is go up to his office, take a couple of pictures and run out!!'  
  
"Excuse me, uh.....what's your name?"  
  
"Uh, my name is Riny!!" Cursing at herself for making up such a stupid name as Riny (sorry, if I offended anybody!), the receptionist blinked and gave her the directions to Seto's office.  
  
Riding the elevator to the 51st floor, Anzu took off her sunglasses as the dimness was starting to make her head dizzy.  
  
'Why do I bother going through all this just to take a couple of pictures of Seto?' Pondering in her head, Anzu couldn't help but wonder. Why DID she took all her precious free time to dress up and look like a snob, then take a cab to KaibaCorp, and then wait in the elevator to see a face that scrunched up in disgust whenever any other human being approached him, except for Mokuba.  
  
'Am I this desperate to get a good grade from English? Yea, I must be since there's no other explanation for this craziness.' The elevator at that fateful moment, stopped at the desired floor, and stepping out of it, turned into a corridor to the left for Seto's office.  
  
Knocking on the door, she waited as she donned the sunglasses on her eyes again and hummed "White Love" by Speed, the melody of the pop song ringing through her head. The door opened rather abruptly with a smirking Seto right in front of her. Smirk changing to a look of pure disgust, as he looked over her clothing and sunglasses and the bandana that rested perfectly on Anzu's chocolate hair, Seto gruffly welcomed her in.  
  
'Good, he doesn't recognize me, but I'll have to fake my voice in order for him to not think something's up.' Leading the girl to a chair at his desk, Seto turned to sit at his leather master chair, and folding his hands, gave her a look that plainly said, you're-here-now-what-do-you-want.  
  
"Well, MR. Kaiba......It is to my information that you, uh, that you, MAKE more money than my company. Uh......would you perhaps join our companies together, so we would, uh...." A raspy, falsetto voice rapped out of her lips and though painful for the ears, it was better than nothing.  
  
"Look, I am not here to dawdle as I do have work to do. Just spit out what you have to say and get it over with." Gazing at Anzu more intently, beads of sweat rolled down the sides of her temples. She was so nervous, and forgotten where to start from.  
  
"Uh......I would like to take pictures of your employers and facilities so I may perhaps show them to my workers in the next board meeting and show them how we can improve the work place." Swiftly taking out the same camera out of a handbag that hung on her right shoulder, Anzu snapped a picture of Seto.  
  
"Oh, and I may have to take a couple of pictures of you. You don't mind, do you? My workers do need to see that the owner of the company is working hard, along with the rest of KaibaCorp." Snapping various more pictures of the CEO as she pleasantly asked him for permission. A snap there, a snap here.  
  
"Take that camera out of my face and leave my company alone. I should had known I was talking to an nut-job earlier." Taking another picture of him as veins popped out of her forehead, but found herself getting mad at a door. Seto had already shoved her out of his office just like that, and slammed it right at Anzu's face.  
  
'He needs manners, but at least I got 11 pictures of him. Now for tomorrow......'  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Next Week Monday, Domino High....  
  
With help of Ryou, Yugi and Honda, they had taken 30 pictures of Seto, just enough for the photo album. (Jounouchi made a huge racket when Anzu mentioned taking pictures of the CEO, so she just went along with her other friends) In fact, they had taken more than 30, and had indeed taken 78, so on Saturday she had bought an 80-page photo album, Seto's name personally engraved on the hard cover and had wrapped it with candy-cane gift wrapping, topped with a azure bow.  
  
So now she was in English, gift in a plastic bag that lay on her desk, as well as many others, waiting for Ms. Sakuya to arrive into the classroom. And she did, rather she came bursting in through the door, a grin plastered on her face, and wearing a red and green fur coat. But the grin was soon replaced with her usual teaching frown, as she mentioned for everybody to go to the person they bought a gift to and give it to them.  
  
There was a crowd of students bunched up at other desks, exchanging polite "merry christmases" to one another and laughing. Anzu only stood there, not knowing what to do. Seto was 2 rows down from her, and struggling to make her body go into his direction, she wasn't surprised that he remain seated and still.  
  
'Probably too proud to give somebody a gift. No surprise there.'  
  
Putting the bag down in front of him, Seto peered at her rather quizzically, sapphire eyes boring a hole into her.  
  
"What are you doing here, Anzu?"  
  
"To give you a gift! I managed to had gotten your name!! Merry Christmas.....Seto." Choking out his name in a whisper, Seto sat there, still staring at her, but this time like she was a witch.  
  
"That's funny. I gotten your name too." Opening the bag that contained his present, he cautiously unwrapped through the folds and raised his eyebrows at the photo album that was right before his eyes.  
  
"A photo album?? Of me??"  
  
"Yea.....you could say whatever you want about it, it wasn't like I expected to get your name from that box anyway." Expecting a flurry of insults going towards her way, but upon hearing none, Anzu blinked her eyes in confusion.  
  
"Aren't you going to insult me and say what a stupid gift I given you?"  
  
"Iie[1]......Arigato[2], Anzu......" Though he was almost saying it in a whisper, Anzu was shocked, wondering if Seto had finally gone insane.  
  
"Your gift's going to come in a few minutes......" Putting the album back in the plastic bag as Anzu was trying to find words to express her gratitude for liking her gift, just as a man in his mid-fifties appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, I finally found you! This IS the classroom where that girl you pleaded with me to audition for the New York University of Dance, is in, right? Anzu Mazaki, is that her name?"  
  
Cerulean eyes widening in shock as she turned to face the now grinning Seto Kaiba.  
  
"This is a dream, isn't it? I bet if I closed my eyes, I'll wake up back in my bed."  
  
"This is no dream, Anzu. I knew about your passion for dancing, so I called up the dean of the university to see you audition for the school. If all's well, he'll give you a scholarship and admission to the school and-"  
  
Anzu had embraced Seto in a tight hug as the rest of the class watched, gaping at the two most unlikeliest people hugging each other as if they knew one another for a long time, and their jaws nearly dropped onto the floor, as Anzu gave Seto a kiss on the cheek. With the exception of Jounouchi, who was fuming and ready to run over and kill Seto, for having his arms on Anzu, and Yugi, Honda and Ryou trying to restrain him as hard as they can.  
  
"Arigato, Seto! I can't believe you did this for me!!!!" Running over to chat with the dean, as the two immediately immersed in talks into the fine art of dancing, Seto touched his left cheek, still mesmerized.  
  
'For the first time in my life I finally made somebody other than Mokuba happy. Why do I have this warm feeling when Anzu hugged me? It's different for my love for Mokuba. Do I like Anzu??......'  
  
THE END(doesn't necessarily have to be if you used your imaginations and imagine what's gonna happen next)  
  
[1] Iie = no  
  
[2] Arigato = thank you  
  
  
  
A/N: took me a lot of typing to get out this late christmas fanfic, but I finally finished it. but it probably sucks like crap. Everybody's fanfics are better than mine, WAH!!!!!!! But at least through fanfiction, I could express my love for seto/anzu in ways some other fanfiction writers couldn't. oh whatever. R+R, as it'll probably speed up the updating of Hi, That's Not My Sister or Untitled Love or Love of the Sakura Petals. Either one. NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MERRY CHRISTMAS, TOO!!!!!!!  
  
~~*Shinaka, the Dreamer*~~ 


End file.
